1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dry marker erasers.
2. Prior Art
A dry-erase marker is a felt tip pen for making erasable marks on a dry-erase surface, such as a white board. The marks may be erased with a felt eraser. However, the eraser is typically separate from the pen. A user must hold the pen in one hand and the eraser in the other hand, and constantly swap them between the hands to write and erase. Further, the separate eraser is often misplaced and not available when needed.
Various erasers known among the prior art are attachable to a marker for greater convenience. An eraser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,121 to Carver is comprised of an erasing pad fixed to the side of a cap for a marker. In a second embodiment, it is comprised of an erasing pad secured inside a recess at the end of the cap with a pin. In a third embodiment, it is comprised of an erasing pad attached within a tubular sleeve which is secured around the end of the cap. In a fourth embodiment, it is comprised of an erasing pad attached to a C-clip for clipping to the side of the marker. However, each of the first three embodiments fits only a single model of marker, whereas the C-clip interferes with the user""s grip around the marker. Another eraser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,603 to Bell is comprised of an erasing pad attached to one end of a cylinder which has another end for fitting inside the hollow end of a marker. In a second embodiment, it is comprised of an erasing pad attached to one end of a cylinder which has another end for fitting externally around the end of a marker. Each embodiment also fits only a single model of marker.
Another eraser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,294 to Turner is comprised of an erasing pad attached to either a cap or the end of a marker. The erasing pad must be permanently adhered to the cap or marker, and cannot be reattached to another marker. Yet another eraser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,442 to Keller is comprised of a ring of erasing material attached around a rigid sleeve that fits around a cap of a marker. In a second embodiment, it is comprised of a cap with an erasing pad attached to a side thereof. In a third embodiment, it is comprised of an erasing pad attached to a clip which is attachable to the rim of the cap. Again, each of the embodiments can only fit a single model of marker. None of the prior art erasers which is arranged to attach to the cap or end of a marker can fit more than a single model of marker.
The objectives of the present eraser are:
to erase marks made by a dry-erase marker;
to be attachable to the marker to avoid being misplaced;
to be attachable to the marker for greater convenience in use; and
to be attachable to a plurality of markers of different diameters.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A dry-erase marker eraser is comprised of a springy tubular sleeve with a closed end and an open end. An erasing pad is attached to the closed end of the sleeve. Longitudinal gripping ribs are arranged around an interior wall of the sleeve adjacent the open end. Longitudinal stop ribs are arranged around the interior wall of the sleeve adjacent the closed end. The open end of the sleeve is adapted to fit around a butt end of a marker. The sleeve and gripping ribs are sized to engage markers between a minimum diameter and a maximum diameter. When the sleeve is positioned around a marker of the minimum diameter, the gripping ribs are closest from each other and the open end of the sleeve has a circular shape. When the sleeve is positioned around a marker of the maximum diameter, the gripping ribs are spread apart and the sleeve is reduced in curvature between the gripping ribs to a polygonal shape.